Segmented wood turning is the practice of assembling triangular segments (wedges) of wood around a center point so they form a block with a particular desired cross-sectional shape, such as a disc with a pentagonal, hexagonal, octagonal or other multi-sided cross-sectional shape where each segment (wedge) is the same size. The more segments are assembled, i.e. the smaller the segments, the more circular the cross-section. The challenge in segmented wood turning is that the segments of wood must be cut precisely with the proper angled sides so that when assembled they fit together smoothly and form the desired disc shape with the desired number of identically sized and shaped wedge segments.
Using a table saw to cut segments wastes wood in that table saws create a much larger kerf than a band saw, so more wood is lost to sawdust. Using a table saw to cut segments also can be dangerous, particularly when many small segments are desired. Moreover, if a large number of small segments are desired, such as 36, 48 or 72 segments, a table saw is difficult to use in that the smaller the wedge the greater the danger to the wood worker's fingers and the smaller the acceptable margin of error.
Band saws typically cut a smaller (narrower) kerf than table saws, however, typically they create a coarser cut and are more susceptible to blade drift, making them disadvantageous for cutting wedges for segmented wood turning. If the cut edges of wedges are not smooth, the finished block will have undesirable gaps between wedge segments.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method that can overcome these disadvantages of prior systems and methods, and provide a safer, smoother cut when cutting wedges from a wood blank workpiece for segmented wood turning.
Before explaining at least one embodiment in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the disclosed embodiments. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the disclosed embodiments.